1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a mobile booth system that is carried by a truck or like mobile vehicle for creating a temporary in situ enclosure at a remote location, and more particularly, to a portable, temporary, in situ paint booth.
2. Description of Prior Art
Application of paints or chemicals by spraying involves atomizing the paint or chemical using pressurized air, creating a fine mist. This mist is directed towards the surface being painted. Although most of the paint being sprayed adheres to the surface, a certain percentage does not and results in “overspray”. A common way to control overspray and contain fumes is by spraying in a confined booth around the work piece. Typically, these booths are isolated, ventilated, and climate controlled.
There are many situations wherein objects need to be painted in situ, either because the objects are permanently or semi-permanently fixed in place or are too heavy or cumbersome for transportation. For example, in the case of large outdoor trash bins used in commercial and apartment house complexes. Either a portable paint booth must be transported to the site and assembled around the object or a tent type covering must be erected. This involves considerable time and expense and often does not provide an optimum covering around the object to be painted or may fail to provide proper ventilation in the painting area.
In other situations, it is often desirable to paint an automobile undergoing restoration while the automobile is not fully mechanically restored, and, thus, is not movable. Furthermore, oftentimes and similarly, it is more convenient to bring the paint booth to the job then the job to the paint booth, especially with respect to planes, boats and other large vehicles.
Erectable, temporary, and portable roofing systems and booth forming structure is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,371 to Hardy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,991 to Burns; U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,886 to Blanchard; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,509 to Kuschnereit illustrate portable paint spray booth systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,056 to Faludy et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,111 to Hanemaayer; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,687 to Boltreau illustrate erectable temporary structure, such as from a truck or van. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,859 to Flaxman illustrates a vehicle washing apparatus.
While the above-noted structures and booth systems may be suitable for the purposes there intended, each has certain deficiencies which are overcome by the paint spray booth system as disclosed hereafter.